Superhelden
Superhelden ist das Ending der 4. Staffel von Winx Club sowie das zwölfte Lied von Winx in Concert. Lyrics Deutsch= Sie wacht auf Es ist noch früher Morgen Sie schaut sich um Die anderen schlafen noch Ein leerer Traum In dem alle leben Wach jetzt auf! Dein Leben fängt gerad' an Sag, weißt du noch Du warst damals ein Träumer Konntest sie sehen Die Feen und die Engel Es ist noch so Der Zauber ist noch in dir Glaub' einfach dran Und es ist dann überall Ich lass dich niemals allein Ich bin hier bei dir Wir sind Superhelden, Denn wir können die Welt retten Hand in Hand Sag auch du glaubst jetzt wieder daran Mach was aus deim' Leben Denk' nicht nach, denn du kannst träumen Lebe jetzt! Bring den Zauber zurück in dein Herz Hey, wünsch dir was Sternschnuppen brauchst du nicht Es wird schon wahr Denn dein Herz ist voller Licht Du bist 'ne Fee, das wusstest du schon immer Komm', zeig es mir Zeig mir das Licht in dir Bring ein Lächeln in die Welt Das die Herzen heilt Wir sind Superhelden, Denn wir können die Welt retten Hand in Hand Sag auch du glaubst jetzt wieder daran Mach was aus deim' Leben Denk' nicht nach, denn du kannst träumen Lebe jetzt! Bring den Zauber zurück in dein Herz Wenn wir für einen Moment Eins waren Konntest du es sehen, wie schön wir waren Wir sind Superhelden, Denn wir können die Welt retten Hand in Hand Sag auch du glaubst jetzt wieder daran Mach was aus deim' Leben Denk' nicht nach, denn du kannst träumen Lebe jetzt! Bring den Zauber zurück in dein Herz |-| Italienisch= Wake up! Ci sono cose che non puoi spiegare Quell'armonia così particolare Parlo di voi , le mie migliori amiche Nessuno mai potrà dividerci Supererò tutte le mie paure E crescerò Sarò una fata migliore Insieme noi una sola luce E' questo che fa battere il mio cuore Sono qui vicino a te Non ti lascio mai Winx ali nel cielo Sempre insieme vinceremo L'oscurità Non potrà fermarci mai Noi siamo la luce Principesse dalle stelle Enchantix Questa è la magia di Winx Ora lo so Quel dono dentro al cuore E' la magia che ci fa trasformare Parlo di noi, sei mie migliori amiche Ragazze dai poteri eccezionali Non ci arrenderemo mai Queste siamo noi Winx ali nel cielo Sempre insieme vinceremo L'oscurità Non potrà fermarci mai Noi siamo la luce Principesse dalle stelle Enchantix Questa è la magia di Winx per noi E se Il male sembra invincibile Usa tutta la magia che è in te Queste siamo noi Winx ali nel cielo Sempre insieme vinceremo L'oscurità Non potrà fermarci perchè Noi siamo la luce Principesse dalle stelle Enchantix Questa è la magia di Winx Enchantix Questa è la magia di Winx |-| Englisch= Wake up! She wakes up It's early in the morning She looks around Everyone else's still asleep An empty dream It's there where they're living Wake up now! Your life has just begun Remember when You used to be a dreamer And you could see The fairies and the angels Nothing has changed Magic's still inside you Believe in this And it will be all around I will never leave you alone I am by your side We are superheroes We can save the world together Take my hand Say you wanna believe again Life is what we make it Just stop thinking and start dreaming Feel alive Bring the magic back in your life Just make a wish Don't need a falling star It will come true If you open up your heart You've always known you really are a fairy Take to the sky Show me your inner light Make the people smile again We can heal their hearts We are superheroes We can save the world together Take my hand Say you wanna believe again Life is what we make it Just stop thinking and start dreaming Feel alive Bring the magic back in your life If for one moment we thought as one You could see how beautiful we are We are superheroes We can save the world together Take my hand Say you wanna believe again Life is what we make it Just stop thinking and start dreaming Feel alive Bring the magic back in your life Feel alive Bring the magic back in your life Video en:Superheroes Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Lieder (Staffel 4) Kategorie:Endings Kategorie:Winx in Concert